


隐秘

by H2CO3OCha



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2CO3OCha/pseuds/H2CO3OCha
Summary: 多年来我隐秘的爱着他，甚至瞒过了我自己。所有人说我是一个受害者，是幸存者，一个可怜人，可没人同时知道我是个下三滥的背叛者，一个胆小鬼，为欲望所驱使的俗不堪耐的懦夫。因为知道的只有一个人，而他从来不说。





	隐秘

前年我去杂货铺的时候又看到了他，他老了，却没有枯萎，也没有成熟。就只是难以避免地憔悴了。但他的美丽并没有被岁月和旷日持久的军事法庭摧毁，蓬松的棕发抹了点发胶向后梳，眉毛有些英气地向后挑着，皮肤不如年少时细腻了，上面是肉眼可以瞧见的细纹，脸上绒毛已经褪去，取而代之的是被修刮干净的唏嘘的青胡渣，他站在那里看旧雪茄盒，眼睛微微下垂着，记忆中湿润漂亮的棕色眼眸被细密的睫毛遮掩住看不出情绪，圆翘的鼻头天真地翕动着，还是一样喜欢去嗅旧烟盒里的余烬。我鼻子一酸自觉是要落泪了，从前在那些冗长黑暗的日子里我没有哭，现在只是看他一眼就仿佛要掉眼泪。他孤身站了好久，透出了一种疲惫的美感，这是我已然斑驳不堪的回忆里从没有过的，灰色映像里红色的、鲜活的他从来是笑吟吟的、骄恣的、天真的，是为我所爱的，为我所辜负的，为我所背弃的。多年来我隐秘的爱着他，甚至瞒过了我自己。所有人说我是一个受害者，是幸存者，一个可怜人，可没人同时知道我是个下三滥的背叛者，一个胆小鬼，为欲望所驱使的俗不堪耐的懦夫。因为知道的只有一个人，而他从来不说。

 

他年轻的时候爱去海边冲浪，躺在沙滩上娇声娇气地让我给他涂橄榄油或者防晒乳，那个时候还没有现在这么多种类可选，要么就用橄榄油涂得油光水滑的，要么就用氧化锌把身体涂成可笑的白色，我们在他丈夫名下的酒店偷情，他两条被晒成光亮古铜色的长腿紧紧夹住我，热切地叫我射到最里面去，他允许在他文化里拥有卑劣血统的我亲吻他，他甚至哭着恳求我亲吻他，我从来没给过一个人那么多吻，他说他从未从一个人那得到这么多吻。于是我确信他的丈夫是不吻他的。他给我一个眼神我就知道什么时候去找他，那时我从不担心有人发现我的突然失踪，现在想来大概是他已经帮我找好了理由。他喜欢抽烟，嘴唇是我从前还能去果园时摘下来的樱桃粉，下唇尤其饱满，他躺在丝绸床上，胭脂粉的化学芳香和他自身温软的像是被榨成汁的盛夏石榴一般的热辣气息交融在一起。他拿到手上把玩的打火机正面有珐琅材质的纳粹“万”字标“卐” 镶嵌，抬臂中间特制“卐”，背面有国家鹰徽，下面是制造年份和编号，DRP。他看我瞅着烟盒挪不开眼，笑着问我要不要抽雪茄，一边把丰唇嘟成骄奢的形状对着雪茄反吹两口，再含着猛吸一口缓缓吐出。他抽的是Dannemann出品的雪茄，这种巴西雪茄能在德国被广泛吸食完全得益于它的德裔创办者。他生得一副乖巧样的婊子面孔，说话却像魔鬼一样轻声细语地引诱我：要吗？我丈夫还有很多，少几个他不会发现的。从那以后他给我很多雪茄盒，有金属质的，硬质合金的，纸质的，他要我帮他攒下来，他总是有这种奇怪的小癖好，我闷不吭地把那些咯人的烟盒藏在枕头下，地板下，想着他说起战争过后要一起去伦敦的海德公园浴场一遍晒阳光浴一边抽雪茄，抽一支用一个盒子，然后似乎是愤愤不平地指着他们的元首发布的禁止公开场合裸露身体的法则。他总是毫不忌讳地谈起战后重建，未来，孩子一样问我：你说这种日子——这种不公平的屠杀和虐待、强取夺掠——会结束吧？我从不回答，一个看不见未来的人没办法回答这些。他问我，似乎他不是享有优等待遇的那一方一样问我，似乎是真的痛苦的关切的问我：

 

在这么多噩梦中，还会有梦想存在吗？

 

我告诉他没有，这是我唯一可以确认的答案。

 

回忆起这些总让我有一种参杂着羞耻和卑鄙的满足感和令人羞愧的爱意，背德的欢愉想块柔软的棉花糖不知羞耻地膨胀在心间，他背叛了自己的丈夫和国家法律，我背叛了自己的民族，我们的关系可耻又浪漫，那些暗示和脸红心跳的伪装，像每一本革命小说里的那样，只不过是在伟光正的对立面的那种浪漫。我有时会怀疑自己爱不爱他，如果不爱为什么要冒着生命危险一次又一次地和他会面呢，每次高潮余韵时我总会想起和他第一次见面时的情形，一个上等兵让我们站成一排，他柔声细语地询问每个人的年龄，到我时我告诉他快十六了，短暂眼神交流后他回头对记录员说我十七岁。我的妹妹珍妮那年刚好十四岁，她和其他的孩子被一位军官带到另一间房去，他们都在十五岁以下，我后来再也没看见她。我从未问他为什么挑中了我，也没问过他身上时常多出的青紫的掐痕从何而来，我们要不就沉默地做爱，要不就说些毫无意义的闲话，大多数时候我们都盯着天花板上的枪眼发呆，各自想着自己的事。这段见不得光的感情像暗不见光的黑阁落上长的蓝色鸢尾一样迅速的枯萎凋零，随着战事日渐炽然，正义号角吹响，我们见的越来越少，大家都在等，每天晚上躲在密室里偷听广播，在地图上标出盟军的进军路线，数着美军或者苏联红军又解放了哪些地方，盼着重见光明的日子快点到来。可最后谁也没等到。

 

那天夜里我被一个将官叫出来，在营地附近巡逻的一般都是一等兵或者二等兵，虽然党卫军的大本营就建在一墙之隔，但枪决或其他处理方式都是由他们来执行的，而今被一个校官亲自带出，我心中无数，闪过各种想法，紧张得腿抖，如果这次死期将至我也无可奈何。那位将官带着我一直走，往集中营外围的芦苇丛那里去，我猜想他可能是要把我枪毙后直接丢在那里。可为什么独独是我一个人被挑出来了呢？脑海里又不合时宜地回响起他软糯的鼻音和白皙柔嫩的脸颊，啊，就是这样了，大概是事情败露了吧，这样一想，反倒不再害怕了，心里更多的是对他处境的担忧，那位金发的元帅会怎么处置他呢？越想又觉得可笑，自己都保不住还在想他作甚？说不定就是他安排这位将官来在丑闻走漏前把我解决掉呢。集中营的一排铁红色的砖房黑幢幢地散落在后面，我们已经走出好几里，今晚月亮很是光明，我这才能模糊看清将官从帽檐散落的几撮在德国人中很是罕见的红褐色的头发，月色辉映着他闪闪发光的红底金银相间交缠纹络的肩章，昭示着这位军官在屠杀犹太人方面是多么的天赋异禀，他和我一般高，我们沉默着一前一后走在河边，他不说话，我看着那肩章上璀璨的矢车菊也不敢说话。夜里河边露水重，凉意渗进毛孔里和心底的不安呼应着叫我难受，影影绰绰间我仿佛看到了他的身影，他还是很怕冷，整个人长手长脚缩在毛毯里，小脸冻得打颤，从我这里可以很清晰的看到他脸上还未褪去的标志着未成熟的绒毛，我知道那摸起来是什么感觉，是冷的、柔软的、带着刺手的电流，惹人怜爱。他的毯子上用灰色大写加粗印着“HEERESEIGENTUM”，他的很多用品都印着这个——国防军财产——有时候我不知道是他喜欢这些日用品，还是喜欢这些日用品可以明白清晰地昭示他的身份，我甚至好奇他大腿根部纹的那条黑王蛇的下面是不是也隐秘地印着“HEERESEIGENTUM”——他自己本身就是国防军财产的一部分。他抬眼看我的时候褐色的鹿眼里闪着光，很欣喜的样子，又很快垂下睫毛黯淡了眼底一片青黑，他过的很不好，我意识到。他没再看我，那位将官脱下那套开领的黑色双排扣短夹克罩在他身上，他过于瘦了，颤颤巍巍地站不稳，黑色夹克裹挟住他，他仿佛被阴影拉去了深处，而我离他愈来愈远。在床上我们紧密贴合，互相想着各自的悲欢，现在我们距离这样远，我却感到心跳的重合。领章上的金属骷髅头黑魆魆的眼眶对着我，我竟从中品出命运尖锐的嘲意来。“麦克，谢谢你。”他对那位将官说。那将官点点头，递给我一个小雪茄烟盒，上面印着一口尚还鲜艳的口红印，我攒紧它，像那上面还留着一抹余温，那军官指了个方向说：你可以走了。

 

后方传出熟悉的枪响，那是子弹打入血肉里饱满沉闷的声音，悚然的恐惧从脊梁骨爬上脑门，我朝着那个方向开始跑，前方是无尽的黑暗，后面是可以预见的他的朦胧泪眼，枪声仿佛在逼近我，嗒嗒作响，太阳穴突突跳个不停。我没命似的跑着还摔了几个跟头，脚崴伤了，现在落下了残疾，他最后给我的雪茄盒也掉了。那天晚上我在意识模糊之际被一支扎营的美军部队所救，剩下记得的不多，只知道我一次也没回头。


End file.
